Going Back
by shortyguurl
Summary: Sabrina realizes that she will do anything to wake up her parents. Suddenly, she is presented with the perfect solution, but will she take it?... Just a little Sisters Grimm story!
1. Another Sleepless Night

Disclaimers: I don't own any of the Sisters Grimm

Note: I love the Sisters Grimm so I just thought that I'd make a story!! This kind of comes after the fifth book and replaces Tales of the Hood

**Chapter 1: Another Sleepless Night**

Sabrina lie in her bed and wiped another tear from her eye. She felt hopeless and sad. Her parents were so close yet a world away. They were in the room right next to her but asleep, and it seemed like it was going to stay like that for a while. She knew that they should always go and find Goldilocks to wake up her dad, but Sabrina really didn't like that idea. What if her dad woke up by Goldilocks kiss and her realized that he wasn't in love with her mother? What if he didn't want to wake Veronica up? Sabrina let out a small sob.

"What are you crying about this time Grimm?" a voice asked from above her.

Sabrina looked up to see a huge spider with the face of the now-growing (4000)12-year-old Puck. The first time that Puck appeared in her room in that form she was scared, but she got used to it. Besides, she was too sad to scream. "Go away Puck," she told him with a weak voice, "I really not in the mood for this."

Puck returned to his normal self and jumped onto the bed next to Sabrina. "Aw man, I was planning on scaring you in the morning. It's so funny when you wake up screaming."

"It isn't even funny anymore Puck. You really have no idea how frustrated I am right now."

"Crybaby."

She was too weak to insult him back. "Seriously, Puck I'm just really confused about my parents and I don't know how I'm gonna wake them up. I know you wouldn't care, it's not like you care about me or my parents."

He looked hurt. "I'm just saying that this is no matter to be crying over. You'll find a way to wake up your parents... in time."

"In time? It's been so long already. I don't want to wait any longer. You have NO idea how much I miss my parents and I want them back."

"Well sorry," he said with a hint of sarcasm in his voice, "but you know that we _will_ find a way to wake them up. Everyone in this house in trying so hard... believe it or not even _I'm_ trying."

"Why don't I believe you?" Sabrina asked, almost smiling now.

He shrugged, obviously not paying much attention to what she was saying, "You're always saying how much you miss your parents but you don't know how much I miss my dad, maybe I do know how much you miss yours."

Sabrina looked at him with a confused expression, "I thought you hated Oberon. I mean he banned you from Fearie and when he died you told me that you hated him."

"I do," he said, smiling now, "I expect that's how you feel about your parents."

Sabrina punched him, her mood mood slowly lightening up. "Come on Puck, can't you be anymore understanding?"

"I guess I don't know how you feel, but if I ever did 'lose' someone I love that much, I suppose I would be a crybaby like you." Sabrina looked at him, a bit confused. "But it's not like I love someone that much, so I guess that I can't be anymore understanding," he said quickly.

"Your right, you don't get anything about me," she was starting to feel hopeless again. "I just feel so helpless, I just wish that I could do something more."

"Oh no, not in this conversation again. I guess I can't tell you to stop, you need to vent. Talk all you want, but don't blame me if you find out that I'm sleeping when your jabbering on about your feelings."

Sabrina scowled, but talked on anyways, "The weirdest thing is knowing that I might have been able to change everything. When there were those time holes here, it made me think. What if I found one that brought me back to the day that my parents dissapeared? What if I stopped them from falling asleep?"

"The chances of you finding one that brought you to that _specific_ time and day would be very likely anyways. It's not like you could have down anything about that."

"It's still weird to think about. If that did happen that then the last year and a half would have never happened. Daphne and I would be living happily in our home, like the old times. We wouldn't know anything about the Everafters and this crazy town. Everything would be normal and we'd be so awesome. Sometimes it hurts to think about how things used to be."

"But why would you want to go back?" Puck asked, his voice low that Sabrina couldn't even hear him.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing," he answered and got off the bed and started to walk out of the room.

Sabrina looked at the door after he left, and then turned to her sister. Daphne was snoring, like usual. Sabrina realized that she would do _anything_ to wake up her parents.

--

Okay that's the first chapter. I know, it's pretty bad, but it gets better later on (hopefully) I'll probably post the next chapter next week sometime. Just want to get some good reviews first!!

Shortyguurl


	2. Wishing on a Star

Disclaimers: I do not own any of the Sisters Grimm

Okay people I'm sorry that the first chapter was so boring. I tried to make this chapter a lot better. If you read this and have any suggestions (like you want the story to be more adventurous, funny, romantic, ect…) than just tell me on the reviews. I'll try my best to take everybody's opinion into consideration!!

**Chapter 2: Wishing on a Star**

Sabrina looked away from her sister and out the window into the beautiful night sky. It looked weird that night, Sabrina could only see one star. It looked like a sparkling drop of water against a dark blue blanket. This was really the first time that she had ever seen only ONE star. Hmm, weird.

She got up and walked to the window. Sabrina really wished that she could open it and feel the light breeze against her skin, but since Mr.Canis nailed it shut, that was impossible. For some reason she remembered the rhyme that she used to know when she was little. It was from a Barney movie and she just thought about it automatically. Of course Sabrina _hated _the show now, but she never really liked it from the beginning (she just watched for Daphne's sake.)

She closed her eyes. "Starlight, starbright, the first star I see tonight, I wish I may, I wish I might, have the wish I wish tonight," Sabrina almost laughed when she finished, but continued her wish anyways, "please, _oh please_, help me find a way to wake up my parents. I want them back so bad and I miss them so much."

Sabrina opened her eyes but nothing happened. It's not like she expected for something to happen anyways. She still had the most tiniest shred of hope, but no, nothing, nada, zip. She didn't know if she was either going to laugh or cry. Surprisingly, she did niether. She just stood there and thought about how incredibly _dumb_ it was for her to even try. _Why _did she even try? Sabrina couldn't figure out the answer herslf.

She sighed, but just as Sabrina started to walk back to the bed, she saw something forming out of thin air.

It seemed like a hole, no something more. It looked like, like another _time portal_!! Sabrina almost screamed, out of surprise or happiness she didn't know. On the other side of the portal it was a dark day, and it was raining. The scene looked like it was the park in Manhatten, the one with Hans Christian Anderson statue. Unlike the other time portals, though, the people on the other side couldn't see her.

"Oh...my...gosh," she finally managed to get out.

Sabrina was almost about to step through the portal when she remembered Daphne. The last time Sabrina ran off on her own without Daphne, she got really mad. Besides, if Sabrina did get the chance to change everything, she would want her little sister there with her.

"Daphne wake up!!" Sabrina whispered harshly in her ears. Sabrina knew that it wouldn't work, her little sister could sleep through World War 3. So, Sabrina just shook her hardly.

"Whazzabigidea?" Daphne asked.

"Daphne hurry up. We need to leave right now. The time portal might close!!"

"Time portal? What's going on?" Daphne asked, her voice still tired.

"No time to explain. Gets a jacket or two, it's raining on the other side."

"Sabrina, I still have no idea what your talking about."

"Just look over there," Sabrina told her while pointing in the time hole's direction as she walked toward the closet to get some coats.

"Whoa!!" Daphne screamed, the tiredness in her voice know undetectable. "Sabrina what did you do?"

"Like I said, no time to explain, we need to go before it closes. I'm not sure what day that is, but I'll take my chance," she told Daphne as she walked over to her, the big coats in her hand.

"Okay," Daphne finally agreed.

"Well here we go," Sabrina took her little sister's hand and they walked into the time portal together.

She closed her eyes imediately, and clutched Daphne's hands. Sabrina soon felt a cold breeze against her skin and rain prickling on her body. When she opened her eyes she was in the scene that she saw in the portal. There was her sister standing to her, her body quivering.

"Her, put on this coat," Sabrina gave her the coat as she put on her own.

Daphne almost imediately stopped shivering when she put it on. "So _now_ can you tell me how we came here exactly?"

"I was taling to Puck, and I realized that I wanted more than anything in the world to be back next to our parents. After he left I went to look out the window and I saw a single star. It was just so beautiful Daphne, you should have seen it. Well, I started to say that rhyme, the one from Barney," Sabrina smiled at her sister, "and I wished to have mom and dad back. At first nothing happened, but then the time portal formed!!"

Daphne grinned, "I always had faith in that peom!!"

Sabrina looked at her surroundings, "So Daphne, do you have any idea what day it is?" A huge smile came across her face! "I think I do!!"

Daphne thought for a second, and then her eyes grew as big as saucers. "I think I do too!"

She looked hopefully at her older sister, but all that Sabrina could do was smile and nod. They both knew _exactly_ what day it was. Daphne inserted her palm into her mouth.

* * *

So what day did they land in?

Well, there's the second chapter. Don't worry PuckxSabrina fans, there's some stuff on that later on. Well, thanx 4 reading and _plz_ review!!

Shortyguurl


	3. A Familiar Place in a Familiar Time

Disclaimers: I don't own any of The Sisters Grimm

Note: sigh I noticed I'm kinda getting a lot of hits but like no reviews. That probably means that many people that read it don't like it enough to review. What's the use of writing a story when no one likes it anyway? PLZ PLZ review I promise it will get better if I continue...

**Chapter 3: A Familiar Place in a Familiar Time**

"Daphne we're in... in..." Sabrina started but was too excited to finish her sentence.

"We're in the day that mom and dad got kidnapped!!" Daphne finished.

"I know!! Isn't it wonderful? We could change' everything, _everything_. We go back to the way that we used to live!"

Daphne's huge grin faded from her happy face.

"What's wrong?" Sabrina asked.

"If we change everything then we'd never meet Granny Relda."

Sabrina thought for a second. "Don't worry, we'll convince dad and mom to let us go to Ferryport Landing. Right now we should be worrying about how to stop them from being kidnapped. Oh Daphne I'm so excited!!"

"I guess I am too... but where will we go Sabrina? We're just a couple of kids walking around in the street in the middle of New York!!"

Sabrina looked at her surroundings, the park with Hans Christian Anderson. "Oh, Daphne, isn't that obvious? We'll just go to the Golden Egg!"

"I guess," Daphne shrugged.

Daphne and Sabrina walked over to the statue and put their hands on it. "Knock, knock," they said at the same time.

The statue turned it head to look at them and said "Who's there?"

"Whoa," Sabrina said when she got inside The Golden Egg. There were a lot more Everafters in there then the last time she was there, probably because it was in the past.

"This is so coolio!!" Daphne said, _coolio_ was her new word.

"I know!" Sabrina agreed.

"I am so excited that Veronica Grimm is going to do her speech today!" an Everafter near Sabrina said to the person next to them. "I really want to see what she has to she. Veronica is such an inspirational person, you know!"

Sabrina smiled to herself, she forgot how her mom was such a big hit in Faerie. "Sabrina, can we go sit down? We need to figure out how we're going to deal with all of this!"

"Fine, we'll go to the bar."

The two sisters sat in the bar where Momma was. "Hi Momma!!" Daphne said enthusiastically.

"Hi," the lady told Daphne, "did we ever meet before? How do you know my name?"

Daphne smiled and looked at her older sister, "Um... um… I know your name because I'm a big fan!!"

"Thanks," Momma said and laughed, "can get you girls anything? Some juice?"

"No thanks," Sabrina answered before Daphne could open her mouth, "we don't have any money with us, we just wanted to sit down."

"Hun, I'll give you something on the house."

"I'll have orange juice!" Daphne declared.

"I'll just have water," Sabrina told Momma who was going to get their drinks.

"So," Daphne said to Sabrina in a low voice, "what do you think we should do to stop mom and dad from getting kidnapped in the first place?"

"I was thinking that maybe we should see them in person."

Daphne thought over what Sabrina said while a parrot flew onto her shoulder. "Well, hello there Mr. Parrot," Daphne said to the parrot. "Aren't you a cute one," Daphne tried to pet the parrot but it snapped at her. "Hey!" she screamed, angry now, and shooed the parrot away.

All of a sudden, it started to talk, "Hey, stop that Daphne! I need to talk to you!"

Sabrina stared at the parrot for a while until she realized that the voice that came out of the parrot had been Puck's. "Puck!" Sabrina whispered to the parrot. "What are you doing here?"

It almost looked like the parrot rolled its eyes. "You don't really think that I'd let you guys run off by yourself only for about the millionth time."

"How'd you know that we were going anyways?" Sabrina asked.

"I guess I was spying on you. The reason why I turn into a spider everyday and hang on your ceiling isn't only to scare you, you know. I need to make sure you don't do anything crazy."

"So you _spy_ on us?" Daphne and Sabrina asked at the same time, shocked.

"But you left the room before the portal was made!" Sabrina said.

"I was listening at the door. DUH."

Sabrina felt violated, yet almost relieved that Puck came. He might be able to help her and Daphne.

"Sabrina and I were just talking about how we were going to stop mom and dad from getting kidnapped," Daphne explained to Puck.

"Tell me when we get out of here, this form is really starting to annoy me," Puck said as Momma came with their drinks.

"Why don't you just change back then?" Sabrina asked as she took a sip of her water, she noticed that Daphne chugged down her orange juice.

"I'm still banned!!" the Puck parrot responded.

"Oh yeah," Sabrina felt really dumb, "okay let's go then."

The trio was sitting on a bench in the park, Puck in his human form again. "So what do _you_ think we should do?" Sabrina asked Puck.

"We can't go to your parents, they'll be freaked out. I think that we should take a visit to our good friend Oz!"

"And do what?" Daphne asked Puck this time.

"And stop him from 'luring' your parents to the master. Isn't it obvious?"

"Puck," Sabrina started, "I don't think anything we do will make him change his mind!"

He shrugged, "Maybe we should just talk some sense into him, or kill him so he won't ever talk to your parents."

Daphne crinkled her nose, "Gross!

"Fine we won't do that," Puck said, "but I still think that we should give Oz a visit."

"I guess we can try that," Sabrina agreed and then looked at Puck. Wow, he was really looking out for them. She never thought that he could care that much about them or their parents. Sabrina suddenly felt a sudden compassion for the boy and she realized that she was really glad that he came to help them. Puck caught Sabrina looking at him and Sabrina turned away, blushing.

* * *

Okay peoples there's the 3rd chapter for yall. Thanx 4 reading and plz review!!

Shortyguurl

* * *

tear, tear oh come on people its 5/2 today, almost a week since ive published this chapter. only 2 pleople reviewed 4 this 1. is it really that bad. tear im seriously considering not continuing this story. tear okay i actually really want to but just plz give me like 2 more reviews. 2 thats all im asking 4. tear

Shortyguurl, 4 the 2nd time


	4. Oz

Disclaimers: I don't own any of the sisters Grimm

Note: Okay sorry peeps I haven't written for a couple of weeks. The first week I was just waiting and waiting to get more reviews but then I realized that I'd probably never get any. The second week I had a HUGE English project due that I had to work on. But I'm back now!! I don't really care if anyone reviews anymore they just make me feel good. Besides, I know that not that many people read fanfiction sisters grimm stories anyways. Well here's the next chapter, sorry if it's bad I just writing as I go.

**Chapter 4: Oz**

"That's a good ideas," Daphne broke the silence between them all.

"Yeah, I guess," Sabrina said.

"Well of course it's a good idea, I made it up!! Whatever comes out of my mouth is brilliant."

"Like that burp yesterday?" Sabrina asked sarcastically.

"Exactly!! Now you understand me!"

"But I still don't get something," Daphne said, "where are we supposed to see Oz and stop him?"

"Remember, he works at Macy's," Sabrina reminded her little sister.

"And where's Macy's?"

"I don't know!! Puck this was your idea where is Macy's?"

"Why don't we just ask someone. It's not that hard you know, I could do it if you guys are too scared to do it yourselves."

"Um no thanks. No offense but your really rude and if you asked someone then they'd probably wouldn't answer," Sabrina told him.

"No offense taken, I was actually hoping that you'd say that."

The trio went up to a man with a long, black coat on that was is the park. "Excuse me,sir, but do you know where the closest Macy's is?" Sabrina asked politely.

"Yeah," he told them where it was. "Why are you kids just wandering over to Macy's by yourselves though? Shouldn't you be with your parents?"

"Ummm..." Sabrina started but then looked at Puck and Daphne for help.

"They gave us money to spend because they didn't want to come with us, isn't it so coolio?!" Daphne told the man with so much enthusiasm that so could probably fool anyone.

The trio walked away from the park with suspicious eyes from the man.

The group was at Macy's standing in front of a store clerk, "Do you know if Mr. Diggs works here?" Sabrina asked her.

"Mr. Diggs? Why do you need to see him for?" the lady asked.

"Well he's an umm... friend of my parents and they wanted us to tell him something,if that would be okay," Sabrina was starting to get annoyed.

"Well, turn right and you'll see this door. It's the workroom, he's usually in there."

"Thanks," Sabrina said and started to walk away.

"When we talk to him do we tell him our real names?" Daphne whispered to Puck.

"I don't see why not, I mean we're going to tell him to not kidnap you're parents."

"I think that we should use fake names," Sabrina suggested.

"Okay do whatever you want, I only came here to see what you guys were up too."

When they arrived at the door Sabrina knocked on it hardly two times, and Oz opened it. Sabrina felt her heart beat five times faster, this was it, this really it. This was the time that she could save her parents, this moment could change everything.

"Hello, Mr. Diggs can I come in?"

"Sure," he said and let the children inside.

"My name is um.. Carrie Kingston and this is my sister um.. Amy and my um... cousin Carl. We were here to talk to you about what you do here at Macy's for a school project."

"Okay," he said and sat down on a chair as he gestured the kids to do the same, "ask away."

Sabrina could literally hear her heart pounding in her ears. What was she going to say? "Calm down, Sabrina, we're here too," Puck whispered in her ears, but her heart only spend up about 100 times more. "And why did you give me that name?"

Sabrina smiled and opened her mouth to say something but then Daphne spoke up instead. "So, Mr. Diggs," she was saying in a very business-like manner, "what exactly do you..."

"Do you know who you girls remind me of?" Oz interrupted. "Veronica Grimm. You probably don't know her but I could just swear that you're her daughters."

Sabrina looked nervously at Daphne then started to make up anything that came out of her mouth. "Well you guessed it Mr. Diggs. We are! You should probably know that I'm Sabrina and this is

Daphne. Well our mom told us to come and visit you to see if you could tell who we are. She also wanted us to tell you a very important message."

"Oh? Well what is it?"

"Ummm... well... I'm not sure that I should really tell you right here, I mean can't people here us?"

"We're in my workroom."

Sabrina pretended like she was thinking it over, "Can we," she pointed at herself and the two others, "talk about if we should tell you?"

"Sure, you can go back outside."

The kids walked out the door quickly. "I can't believe this," Sabrina said, whispering just in case, "we never thought over plan. How are we going to stop him?"

"This isn't coolio," Daphne said, "we totally don't have a plan."

"Well how about while you tell Oz about that very important message I could behind him and knock him out," Puck suggested.

"And _how_ you going to do that?"

He shrugged, "I'll just turn into an animal or something."

"Well, I guess if that's the best that any of us can think of."

"Yeah, thanks Puck. I'm so glad that you followed us!" Daphne exclaimed and hugged him. Sabrina just smiled and surprisingly he smiled back.

They opened the door to the room and entered. Puck sneaked behind Oz so Sabrina and Daphne sat back down. "Where's your friend?" Oz asked.

"Umm... he needed to go to the bathroom. We decided to tell you the message, even if it's here."

"Okay."

"She wanted to tell you that... um... She was going to say her speech today in Faerie and she really wanted you to meet her at.. um... the empire state building before she does...?" Sabrina's mind was racing. _Where was Puck. He should have done it now. What was going on? _

Before she knew what she was doing, Sabrina jumped up and punched Oz as hard as she could in the face. He looked temporarily knocked out.

"Sabrina, what did you do?" Daphne screamed. "We were supposed to stick to the plan!! Why would we make a plan if we didn't stick to it?"

"Where's Puck?" Sabrina asked. "He should of done it already but he didn't. So I had too. Where is he? Did they take him? PUCK!! PUCK!! IF YOU HERE ME THEN JUST SCREAM! PUCK!!" Sabrina dropped to her knees and started to cry. This was all her fault. They took him, but who she didn't know.

"Don't worry, Sabrina Grimm, he's right here," a man's voice said.

Sabrina looked up to see a man with a long, black coat on. It was the man from the park. He was holding Puck with his hand over his mouth. Sabrina wanted to scream but nothing would come out. She just stayed where she was, frozen.

"We know why you're here and you can do n nothing to stop us," the man said.

Sabrina just looked at him, nothing coming out of her. The motioned to someone and Sabrina realized it was Oz. He had awoken from his unconsciousness and was holding Daphne.

"No," Sabrina managed to say, "just let them go. This is all my fault. No of this would of happened if I just stayed at home. Please don't hurt them."

Sabrina could hear and see Puck struggling to get away from the mysterious man, but she just ignored that. She could only stare at the person standing right in front of her.

"Oh, don't worry, you'll all be together," he said.

The last thing Sabrina heard were screams from Daphne and Puck, and then everything went black...

* * *

Okie dookie people there is the forth chapter. I really hope you like it!! I tried to make the end like a cliffhanger (notice i stole a line from the end of the second book) so you guys would be more interested. I don't really know when I'll write the next chapter, maybe in 2 weeks maybe in 1. Guess it depends on when I feel like it or when you guys want me too. Well, review if you want and THANX 4 READING!!

Shortyguurl

* * *


	5. Escapingishy

Disclaimers: I don't own the Sisters Grimm... : (

Note: Well hello peepsicles!! How are you all doing?! I'm doing just fine thank you very much. I REALLY, REALLY, REALLY REALLY REALLY want to thank all of my wonderful reviewers!! They are **PeteTheCat**(1), **Amaya2525**(1), **sistersgrimmfan**(3),** JasmineT**(3), **Rainbow Rose12**(1), **wello12309**(1)and **n0wh3r32g0**(1)**. **Thanks you guys you really ROCK!! You guys are seriously the reason why I continue to write this story. It make me really happy to what you guys think of them!! THANX!! Oh, and a note to all of my readers, if you guys are harry Potter fans then you should read one of my BFF's story **Until the End of Time. **THANX AGAIN U GUYS ROCK!!

**Chapter 5: Escaping!! (kind of-ish in a way)**

Sabrina opened her eyes and found herself chained to a wall. The manacles hurt her wrist and felt like she was half dead already. Sabrina looked to her left and saw... Daphne. Blood was streaming down her mouth and her eyes were closed. Sabrina felt a huge lump in her throat and tears running down her face. What had she done? Suddenly, Daphne stirred and mumbled something. Sabrina felt the life flowing back into herself, Daphne was only sleeping. She then looked to her right and saw Puck. He was wide awake and was just looking around the place too.

"Puck where are we?"

Puck looked at her with a very sad and confused face, "Umm, well, after they knocked you out Daphne was screaming so they knocked her out too," Sabrina cringed at the thought of that. "I kind of screamed too but luckily they didn't knock me out. Then they took us down some stairs and into this room. They locked us up and we've been in here for a few hours. You and Daphne have been asleep this whole time, I've been awake this whole time," he smiled weakly, "ya' know, just in case."

"Thanks, Puck. I'm so sorry that I got you into this. Maybe I shouldn't have wished at all. Maybe I should have just went in the portal myself and made sure that you didn't follow. I'm just sorry that I got you and Daphne stuck into all of this mess."

"Come on Sabrina, you know that if you ever went on an adventure then I'd have to follow. I mean, if you came here by yourself then you'd have no idea what to do! You would be like totally dead by now!"

Sabrina smiled, she knew that Puck could always make her bad mood much better. "Well you're here now and it looks like we're gonna be dead soon," her voice was playful, but had a certain sadness to it.

A mischievous smile suddenly appeared on Puck's face. "Oh, but you're wrong there, Grimm. I'm gonna save your butt _again_!!"

"I like your e..." Sabrina started to say but just as she was Puck morphed into mouse and slipped out of the chains that held him to the wall. When he reached the ground he returned to his natural form.

"I'm gonna leave you here for a little bit so I can steal the keys and unlock you and Daphne."

"Puck you're a genius!" Sabrina said but Puck already turned back into a mouse. "Be careful," Sabrina whispered.

Sabrina had been wide awake the whole time waiting for Puck to return. She almost fell back asleep back the suspense was killing her. Soon, the mouse returned to the room and turned back into Puck. He was holding the keys in his hands.

"Puck, how'd you get them!!" Sabrina asked.

"Well," Puck started to say as he unlocked Sabrina, "when I went up the steps we were back in Oz's workroom. Oz was sitting in this chair with drool dripping down his mouth. The keys were lying right next to him. I looked around and couldn't see the other man, the one from the park, was so I went up and took the keys. It was as easy as that!"

By then Sabrina was already unlocked, and rubbing her hands. "Puck, I'm so glad that you came!" Sabrina wrapped her arms around Puck's neck and hugged him tightly. "You're right, if you weren't here then I would be dead," she whispered in his ear.

"I'd be very sad, and I mean it too. Without you I wouldn't have anyone to pick on. I mean, I _could_ pick on Daphne, but she doesn't get as annoyed as you do. I like to see your reactions whenever I scare you!"

Sabrina pulled away from him, her arms still wrapped around him. She looked into to his eyes, his big, blue eyes. She opened her mouth to say something to the boy, but somebody interrupted.

"Hey, you two lovebirds, can you get me down from here?"

Sabrina suddenly released Puck and turned around. She knew that her face had probably turned a crimson red because of Daphne's remark. Even though she was embarrassed, Sabrina had never been so happy to see her little sister in her life.

"Oh, sorry about that Daphne," Puck said, "you see me and Sabrina were just.. um... nothing." He went over to Daphne and unlocked her. Sabrina could clearly see that Puck's face was a deep red, she could only hope that her face wasn't like that.

When Daphne was released Sabrina went up to her sister and picked her up. She spun her around a few times before putting her down. "Daphne are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why are your guys faces so red?"

Sabrina felt her stomach make a big jump. "Um... it's hot in here. Your face is red too, ya' know."

"Oh, so how'd you get the key, Puck?"

"I turned into a mouse and so cleverly retrieved it."

"Yeah, wasn't it a wonderful idea?" Sabrina asked Daphne.

"I agree, it was totally coolio of him. So how are we going to get out of here?"

"Just climb the steps maybe?" Puck suggested in a somewhat sarcastic manner.

Daphne shrugged and started to climb the stairs. Sabrina and Puck went on behind her. Their steps echoed throughout the place, it was quite eerie. When they finally reached the top, Sabrina looked around her. Like Puck had described to her, they were back in Oz's workroom. Oz was still sleeping, and the mysterious man was no where to be seen.

"Come on, let's go," Puck said and led them to the the door that they came from, Sabrina noticed that Puck hadn't directly looked at her since they unlocked Daphne.

"Ummmm... Puck don't you think that we should go out through a back door or something?" Sabrina asked him.

"Well, why would we do that?" he said, still not making eye contact with Sabrina.

"Because if we're some strange kids that are hurt and bleeding walking around in a somewhat expensive store, wouldn't that be kind of weird? They'd want to know what happened, and they'd be suspicious. If we went outside and looked like a bunch of weird kids then we'd be blending in with the bums. It would make much more sense," Sabrina was expecting to get some laughs out of Puck, but she got nothing.

"Fine, lets look for one," he said in an serious manner.

They trio all split up to look around the room to find a door. "Hey guys look, I think I've found one!" Daphne screamed out to the other children.

Sabrina followed Daphne's voice, which was very hard by the way, until she found her little sister. Daphne was indeed standing in front of a door.

"Cool Daphne, good job!"

Sabrina opened the door and saw felt the cool breeze in her face. She saw the back street and a few trees, but she also saw freedom.

"Where's Puck?" Sabrina asked as she closed the door, "we have to go already."

"I'm right here smart one," Puck's voice answered. Sabrina looked to her side and saw Puck was standing right next to her. _Butterflies_.

"Okay, let's go then," Sabrina quickly turned away and pushed open the door again.

"And where do you think your going?" a mysterious voice said from behind her.

_Oh no, not again_, Sabrina thought.

* * *

So there you go my readers there is the fifth chapter. I am kind of happy with it and kind of not. I added a little bit of SabrinaxPuck in there for all of you fans of that stuff. I'm kind of don't like this chapter though because not that much stuff happened. Oh, well. Well, everyone review if you want too and really, truly Thanx 4 Reading!!

Shortygurrl

P.S. Hehehehahaha


	6. Okay seriously escaping this time

Discliamers: I don't own any of the Sisters Grimm

Note: Yay me!! Me gots lots a' reviews 4 last chap!! They are: **sistersgrimmfan, CelticDaffodil, Cheshire Dreaming, Amaya2525, **and** TearWorkshop!!** Thanx u guys! I luv ya'll! Oh, and a special thanx 2 TearWorkshop 4 telling me about that chapter 4 mess up. I was totally unaware of that and fixed it. I was like really mad at my self 4 doin that because chapter 4 had a huge cliffie at the end and i totally ruined it. So if ur 1 of my readers and u were like what the heck happened there, then go back and read the real chapter 4 couse i fixed it!! Thanx again!

**Chapter 6: Okay seriously escaping this time**

Sabrina turned around to see the mysterious man. "Run, out the door!" she screamed to Daphne and Puck. They quickly ran out of the door and Sabrina followed, slamming the it shut behind her. Even after she was already outside, she stood with her back leaning on it, just in case. Her heavy heaving wasn't slowing down, and as far as she could tell, neither was Daphne's or Puck's.

"Do you really think this will hold him in? I mean he's a lot stronger then us," Puck pointed out.

"Probably not, but I don't think that that stalker will follow us anymore," Sabrina said.

"What's a stalker?" Daphne asked.

"Someone who follows somebody else around," Puck explained before Sabrina could answer her little sisters question, "and I have to disagree with you, Sabrina. This guy is a lunatic, I don't think stop at anything." He still wasn't looking at her.

Sabrina was about to open her mouth to say something, but the sound of someone clapping rung throughout her ears. She couldn't see who was making the noise though. "Well, boy, you actually are kind of smart, and all this time I thought you were just dumb. You were right, I _will_ stop at nothing to make sure that you kids don't interfere anymore."

Before she knew what was happening, the man in the black coat appeared right in front of her. She couldn't believe it, she just couldn't believe it. Could she EVER get away from this guy? Would this all end?

"Do you little kids think that you could actually run away from me? I'm stronger then you, much much stronger, and have a lot more power. You can't just run away from me. I know all of your weaknesses, what makes you sweat. I know what to do to make you scared, to give up."

_As long as I live in this world I will __never__ give up, _Sabrina thought, but couldn't say out loud, she was too scared to even open up her mouth.

The man looked directly at Puck, and a scary smile spread across his face, "I know you're weakness, Trickster King, it's the easiest."

"Weakness?" Puck sneered. "I'm the Trickster King, I don't have any weakness. I can defeat anyone or anything!!" Even though, he was putting on a brave face, Sabrina could here a detect a scared feeling in his voice.

"Puck, you don't have to say that, everyone has weaknesses. Just don't let him get to you, keep fighting Puck, even if he uses your weaknesses against you," Sabrina whispered to Puck.

He looked at her straight in her eyes (for the first time on like ever). His eyes were, sad, so sad. "I don't think I would be able to keep on fighting if he used my weakness against me. You don't know what it is."

Sabrina was terribly confused, what Puck said made no sense at all. What was his weakness? Why couldn't he keep on fighting? How could she beat the man? Sabrina was too much lost in her thoughts that she didn't really hear the man say, "I'll start with yours, Puck." All, of a sudden she felt cold hands wrapping around her neck, straggling her. Sabrina's breath was starting to run out, she feared that she could die.

"Stop it!" Sabrina could hear Daphne and Puck scream.

Before Sabrina's vision died out on her, she could make out the shape of Puck turning into some other another. _Roars. There were roars. What was going on? Breath. Going. Out. Pounding? Huh? Breath. Coming. Back. Ahhh, cold ground._

Sabrina opened her eyes and saw that she was lying on the cold cement. It felt good against her face. It took a while before she her Daphne screaming, "Are you okay?" and fighting somewhere next to her.

"Daphne I'm fine. What happened?" Sabrina asked, rubbing her head as she sat up.

"G-g-g-guy st-strangled you. P-P-P-Puck turned int-t-to tiger and st-t-tarted to fight h-h-him."

Sabrina turned around to see a tiger on top of the man. He laughed, "I knew that if I used your weakness against you then you'd get mad!! It makes you all the more vulnerable!!" The tiger/Puck roared so long that Sabrina almost had to cover her ears. Then, Puck took a really big bite out of the man's arm. _Yessss, go Puck!! Kick his butt!!_ Sabrina silently cheered to herself. "IS that all you've got?" the man laughed _again._ Puck roared, but this time it was like he was trying to talk to the man, just in a tiger language. Another chunk of flesh was taken from the man's arm. He screamed in agony and disappeared into thin air itself.

When Puck turned back into his true form, he looked beat and batten. Blood dripped from his face and he kneeled on the ground, barely able to breath. Sabrina ran over to his side. "Puck, are you okay?" she asked, seriously nervous that he would die.

Puck looked up at her and smiled half mischievously and half sincere, "I'm fine as long as you are." Sabrina smiled back.

"That was really coolio of you, Puck, to like just jump in there and save Sabrina. You're like our night in shining armor!!" Daphne said as the trio walked down the street. Puck was a little cleaned up, and they were trying to figure out what to next.

"Yeah, really Puck. You seem to _always_ be saving our butts.

"That's what I'm here for!"

"Seriously, though," Sabrina said, "What are we supposed to do now? Our plan failed and we can't just go back until we finish everything."

"I have an idea!" Daphne announced, "How about we go to mom and dad and tell them not to listen to whatever Oz has to say! Who cares if they don't understand what they think, at least they won't be put into a deep sleep."

"I guess that's our last choice. I'm not surprised that someone as dumb as you couldn't think of something better," Puck laughed,

"Hey! I'm not dumb!"

"I was just kidding. You are a very smart little girl."

"Hmmph."

Sabrina grabbed Puck's arm and fell a little bit behind Daphne. She didn't notice anyways, she was too caught up at being mad at Puck. "Puck, I still really want to thank you for saving me. I was starting t lose my breath. If you hadn't jumped in then I just might have like died or something. I'm glad that you're always looking after me and Daphne."

"Yeah, no prob." Did he sound a little bit embarrassed?

"Wait, what is your weakness? He said that he was starting with yours, but then he went after me."

His face turned as red as a beet, "I don't have any weaknesses, like I said. Maybe he just saw that so he decided to go after you instead. That's the only explanation that I can think of."

"No, seriously Puck," Sabrina tried her hardest to smile dazzlingly, "please tell me," she leaned forward to Puck's ear, "I promise that I won't tell anyone."

Puck leaned to her ear, "Do you really want to know my weakness? Okay, my weakness is seeing you get hurt. _You're my_ weakness." He smiled, a truly dazzling smile (not like that one that Sabrina tried to pull) and ran up back up to Daphne. "So, where's your old apartment? Lead me to it, for now I'm making you the leader."

"Really?"

Sabrina couldn't really hear what they were talking about, she was just too shocked about what Puck had said to her. Only one thought was lingering in her head though, _wow…_

* * *

Sorry sistergrimmfan and other peoples that wanted more SabrinaxPuck... I tried to put the most that I could 4 this chapter. I'm just saving all of the SabriaxPuck 4 the end of this story... which is coming up really soon. Like next chapter soon!! Hmm, I have 2 ideas 4 an ending (and possibly another story?) but I'm not exactly sure which 1 to use. I need some help!! If u guys read this and like want to help me choose which ending to use then can u just send me like 1 of those little private messagie thingymagigers? I'll wait a few days and if there's more than 1 then i guess I'll just choose the 1st person to tell bout my ideas. Maybe I'll just choose the 1 with best message of why?? Probably not (cause u guys all rock) so i just might choose randomly. idk. If I don't mail u back then i guess tha means that u didn't get picked and I'm really sorry and I still REALLY appreciate u taking ur time to write 1. Sorry bout makin this so complicated, I just really need help. Again, thanx 4 reading and plz help me!!

SHORTYGUURL

P.S. (All my readers rock!!)


	7. A Bittersweet Ending

Disclaimers: I don't own any of the sisters grimm.

Note: OKay sorry people that I haven't updated for like two weeks plus. I'm back now though cause I've chosen an ending!! I hope that all my readers are happy for the ending that I choose... Okay anyways these are the new reviews that I got. They are from: **BlondeMysteryChic, edwards personal fanpire, monthlyobstionest**(3), **Twilarose, .PeteTheCat. , chocolatexsmores, Fantasy.is.my.reality, **and **sistersgrimmfan. **Thanks you guys. Have I mentioned, you guys are awesome? Well you all are. Oh, and I'm also noticing that I'm being added to a lot of poeple favorites and like maybe half of those people are reviewing. HUH? That doesn't make sense. If you like it enough to put it on your lists, then why not review? It's so simple. Plz review, it makes me feel so good!! Well to all my readers, here is the last chapter of this story!! I hope that you all enjor it. Oh, and this chapter is dedicated to all of the PuckxSabrina fans out there, which is like everyone.

**Chapter 7: A Bittersweet Ending**

The trio was walking down the street towards Sabrina and Daphne's old apartment. Sabrina was walking behind Daphne and Puck, just thinking.What was going on? She really didn't understand it, at all. She had NO idea about what she was going to do when they reached the apartment. What were they going to do? What would her parents think? And she couldn't even begin to even think about Puck. She'd feel way to confused.

"Sabrina what are youd doing back there? Come on, we need to talk about what we're going to do!" Daphne yelled at Sabrina.

"Okay," she said back and sheepishly hurried to the others.

"So?" Daphne asked, but Sabrina wasn't really listening. Her thoughts were screaming loudly inside her head, louder then anything else.

"Sabrina!!"

"Huh, what?"

"What do you think that we should do when we get there?"

"Ummm, I don't know. I was thinking about that my self and I seriously have no idea. At. All."

"Why don't we just tell them to stay away from Oz 'cause he's so uncoolio."

"Well, maybe. But don't you think that they'd need an explanation. Like how we've gotten here for instance? It's a little weird, their kids from the future coming in and telling them that the Scarlet Hand is going to kidnap them and put them into a deep sleep."

"Come on Sabrina are you really that narrow minded? We live in Ferryport Landing for goodness sakes!! Fairy tales roam around and stuff happen that people would never think is possible. I don't think that mom and dad will have trouble believing that we've come from the future."

Sabrina scowled, "Fine, tell them wahatever you want. I don't care just as long as they're safe and don't get kidnapped."

"Should we tell mom to not do that speech in Faerie?"

"I don't know, maybe if that's what will keep her from being next to Oz and that one dude."

"You know, I've been listening to your whole conversation, and I think that maybe you don't have to say anything to them. Sometimes you can change the future just by being there," Puck explained.

"Na-uh," Daphne objected.

"Ya-huh. Don't you think that I would know? I'm the everafter Daphne, not you."

"You are so uncoolio Puck."

"Stop it Daphne. He does probably know more about this stuff then we do. What do you mean that we can change the future just by being there."

"Well, I'm not exactly sure, but I think that you can."

"I'm gonna have to go with Daphne. That doesn't make any sense at all."

"Like Daphne said, if fairy tales and magic is real, then anything can be possible."

"Well, I suppose. So all that we're going to do is go there and say, 'hey mom, hey dad what's up?' and the whole world will be good and everything will be changed?" Sabrina asked, her voice skeptical.

"I said that I'm not actually sure, but I guess that we'll find out when we get there. Geez."

"What will happen when we change the future?" Daphne asked. "Will we end up back at Ferryport Landing except for Mommy and Daddy aren't asleep?"

"It doesn't work that way, Daphne. When you change the future, you're mom and dad will never had gotten captured and put to sleep. Then that means that your past selves would have come back home from school and your parents would be there. You'd never become orphans and would go on living your life like it used to be."

"What would happen to us, the present us?"

"Well, you can't continue living in this time. You're from the future, a different future. You'd just disappear into space. Everyone else from the real time would be erased to, as well as the last year and a half."

"Oh," Daphne said, her voice sounded sad.

"I thought you already knew that, I mean isn't it kind of obvious that they'd never get kidnapped and we'd be living our regular everafter-free lives?" Sabrina asked.

"No. I don't know. I guess I wasn't really thiinking about what would happen, I just wanted them back."

"And we will get them back, we'll get our old lives back. Won't that be wonderful Daphne?"

"I guess, why didn't you tell me that's what would have happened before?"

"I don't know, it doesn't really matter if I tell you anyways. How would it change anything?"

The words that came out of Daphne's mouth next were barely even audible, but Sabrina definitely knew what her little sister said.. "Cause maybe I wouldn't want to help if I knew."

Sabrina didn't really know why her little sister sounded so sad or why she had said those words. Didn't she want her parents back? They were the only things that kept Sabrina and Daphne fighting so hard. Well, at least Sabrina knew that's how she felt. She had no idea what was going on in Daphne's little mind, and how she wanted to know so bad. Sabrina's head was filled with even more questions then before as they all walked closer and closer to their old apartment. In other words, as they came closer to the line that decided one future from the other.

"Well here it is, Eighty-eight street building number 448," Daphne said when they reached their old apartment.

--

The group was kind of standing in front of the apartment. To Sabrina it felt like it had been forever since she saw the apartment. Of course, she had seen it when they went to New York to cure Puck, but it had been different then. Why different. Another family was living in it and they had painted the whole place a different color. As Sabrina stared at the dirty yellow color that she remembered, she felt a strange sense of home. Maybe it was because she finally really was at home.

"What's they date today?" Sabrina asked.

"Why does it matter. Why don't you just go to the apartment and change the future already," Puck replied. His voice sounded kind of mad, Sabrina didn't know why.

"I want to remember the day that we changed the future. So what was the day in the present?"

"Don't ask me," Puck said.

"It was June 18, 2008," Daphne answered Sabrina.

"June 18th, I'll remember this day no matter what happens."

"Whatever," Sabrina heard Puck mumble.

"Come on lets go already and get this over with," Daphne voice sounded impatient.

"How 'bout I go up the stairs and tell them myself?"

"NO! Why do you always have to do the important stuff by yourself Sabrina? That not fair. I want to do it too."

Sabrina had a feeling that she was supposed to do this by herself. She _knew_ it, but she couldn't just have Daphne not have a part in it either. "Well I was thinking that you could just stay down here and keep watch, make sure that Oz doesn't come. He might actually already be here and the leader might be here too."

"Fine I'll keep watch, but this is the last time that I'm letting you tell me what to do!"

Sabrina turned to Puck, "Please Keep watch on _her_ and make sure that she doesn't do anything crazy. Okay?" Sabrina whispered to Puck.

"Fine, but I agree with her, you always seem to be the one that gets to have all of the fun."

"Please, I know that I'm supposed to do this by myself."

"Okay, whatever. I'll babysit your little sister."

"Sabrina smiled and started her way walking up the stairs. 1... _I could do this_ 2... _what I do next can change the future _3... _what if the leader of the Scarlet Hand is there and ruins everything? _4... _that was a dumb question, everything we go fine..._ 5, 6, 7, 8..._ AHHHHHHHHHHH _9... Just calm down Sabrina 10... _almost there..._ When Sabrina finally reached the top of the steps, she couldn't believe it. She really couldn't. This was really happening. Only a few steps away and everything would be all different. But she couldn't move. She couldn't take one more step. Her breath. She couldn't breath. What was going on? Steps. Was someone else walking up the steps.

And then, a cold hand was on her shoulder.

"AHHHHHH!! Let go of me!"

"Ow, my eardrums are like broken now. Geez Sabrina, You scream loud."

Sabrina turned around to the familiar face that is Puck, she could feel the air rushing back into her lungs. "Omigosh Puck , you scared me."

"No, really? I couldn't tell by that extremely loud yelling." He smiled, and Sabrina smiled back.

"Wait a second, what are you doing here, I thought I told you to watch Daphne!!"

"She's fine. She can take care of herself. I just wanted to come up here to tell you our last goodbyes."

"Huh?"

"Like I said before, when you change the future, you would have never came to Ferryport Landing. You'd never meet me, and we'll probably never see each other again. I just want to say goodbye," Puck smiled again, but it was very weak. He must have been hiding a lot of thought behind it.

Sabrina could feel tears coming out, but she wiped them away quickly, she couldn'y cry in front of Puck. "Well, goodbye Puck. I'm gonna really miss you. You have no idea."

"I'll miss you too Sabrina. Are you sure that you want to do this."

"Yes Puck, I'm sure."

"I can't lose you," he said. Sabrina was very surprised by this remark. She thought that Puck would be happy that they would have never met. "I'm not sure how I'll live the rest of my life without you there." Sabrina couldn't even open her mouth. Puck's words were still stunning her. "Just give me something to remember you by," Puck whispered in Sabrina's ear.

She didn't know what happened next. She just couldn't explain it. But Puck kissed her, and she kissed back. Half of it felt so good, but the other half cut a huge bleeding hole in her heart. She knew that Puck couldn't be in her new future.A million thoughts ran through her mind. How could she go through with it after what was happening. Who did she love more, her parents or Puck?

When they finally pulled away from the bittersweet kiss they stared at each other for a while. Sabrina found herself sobbing, she really didn't care if Puck saw her, it actually looked like a few tears were coming out of his eyes too.

"Does that change anything?" Puck whispered.

"I'm sorry," she managed to get out of herself.

He nodded wearily, "I'll let you know, I love you Sabrina Grimm. I'll come and find you no matter what."

"I love you too Puck."

Sabrina turned to the other direction and started walking, for she had made a decision.

She didn't know if it was the right decision, or if she would regret it for the rest of her life.

She didn't know if the hole in her heart would ever manage to heal.

She didn't know if she'd ever see Puck again, or anyone else that she met in Ferryport Landing.

She didn't know if she could live without 'him'.

She didn't know how she could be doing this, even though her heart and mind were screaming something else.

She didn't know, she just didn't know anything anymore.

But even though her heart and mind was filled were uncertainties, she walked up to that door and knocked.

And what happened next is history.

--

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

* * *

Sigh, I still can't believe that this is the last chapter of my story... Oh well, obviously there is going to be a sequel. I might not do that for a while though, but maybe I will get started on that soon. Idk. Still, I hoped that I choose the right ending. In the other ending that I was thinking of Sabrina doesn't leave. I wanted to keep on writing though. This has been so fun. All of you guys are awesome and PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ review!!

Shortyguurl (goodbye for a while, or not.)


End file.
